If looks could kill
by Kuraudiachan
Summary: Caitlyn and Jayce start spending more and more time together, something that drives Vi up the wall with anger and jealousy. After all the time it took her to figure out that her feelings of love weren't returned, can she just let the two of them be happy, or will she accidentally wreck it all for everyone-including herself?
1. If looks could kill

Hello there fellow Summoners! This is a chapter I worked quite hard on, and I like how it eventually turned out. I hope you like it too!

Things you might need to know: It's Vi's P.O.V. It's somehow linked to my other shitty fanfic, but you don't have to read it to understand this one. Also, Vi's quite foul-mouthed, so, watch out for her insults! Any questions or suggestions, or whatever: just ask me! I'll be so happy if I have some kind of feedback.

Anyway, enjoy the story! Hopefully I'll submit more soon.

* * *

><p>I dunno how long I'd been sitting at that table, all by myself, staring at Caitlyn and Jayce. Longer than I wanted, that's for sure. They were such <em>pals<em>, huh? Well, I hated it. I was jealous, there was no doubt there.

I can't remember how much I'd had to drink. Obviously not enough as I could still see straight, so I called Miss Fortune, the bartender, over. She nodded at me, then walked up, holding a tray high above her shoulder.

"_Another_ round for you?" She snorted then smiled slyly. "You sure can handle your drink."

I clenched my teeth harder, but I didn't lift my intense gaze away from her eyes.

"Coming right up" She sighed, walking away. I waited impatiently until she brought it over, then drunk it all in one go.

Jayce had a hand on her shoulder, and she was laughing and smiling at him. They both hugged momentarily and that's when I couldn't take it any longer. I slammed my hands roughly on the table, knocked my empty glass to the floor in one swift movement and then tipped the surface. Everyone was looking at me, but I could only stare at the couple, my hands shaking uncontrollably, my teeth clenching. They had their eyes on me too, their mouths wide open and they quickly broke apart.

"Redhead!" I screamed. Miss Fortune walked up to me, her eyebrow raised.

"Don't tell me you want more." She replied in a snarky tone, but I could tell she was amused and intrigued more than annoyed. "You better pay for that, by the way."

I tossed some bills at her and walked away, slamming the pub's door behind me. I huffed and started my way home. I was feeling furious. That's how I normally felt when I saw Jayce and Caitlyn together.

As soon as I reached my little dormitory apartment thing, I opened cupboards and drawers until I found some booze. I sat on the cold kitchen floor, my back uncomfortably propped against the counter, my head hitting one of the handles. I yanked the top of the bottle off with my teeth and spat it out. I started drinking eagerly, trying to wash away the feeling in my chest. It didn't get any better, and, as the liquid slowly burnt my throat, my eyes watered. Before I could stop myself, tears were silently trickling down my cheeks. I chocked on my drink and started sobbing loudly, not caring anymore.

"Fuck you Jayce!" I screamed in utter fury. "I fucking hate you! Fucking! As for you, Cait… fuck you too!"

I took a swig more of alcohol, then threw the bottle at the wall clumsily. It seem to explode upon impact, and loads of little shreds of glass flew everywhere. I gazed in amazement as it seemed to happen in slow motion.

I stuffed my hands in my hair, digging my gauntlets in and pulling at the roots, screaming through my teeth. I _hated_ this feeling! This… _jealousy_! This unbearable feeling in my chest when I saw them together!

"F-fuck… you… Caitlyn!" I screamed some more, sobbing in between words. "Fuck you Jayce! I thought we were friends… I thought we…!"

I started sobbing again, and my hands balled up against my eyes. My gauntlets were hurting my face, but I didn't care. That dim pain was nothing compared to the achy feeling in my tight chest.

It had taken me quite a while to come to turns with how I felt, at the beginning. It was love. Something I never thought I could actually even _feel_. But it was there, it was real and it seemed like it would last. But now… I had to assimilate that I wasn't loved back. It was easier to rip my heart out than to understand what it meant. They would be happy together while I drowned my misery in alcohol.

I got up, feeling woozy. I was definitely drunk by then. I felt like I could throw up any minute, but I managed to walk past the glass fragments towards my bedroom. I staggered around, nearly falling and finally made it to my bed, where I just dropped myself heavily upon.

I was still sobbing uncontrollably, and I wasn't feeling any more numb, but I managed to fall asleep quicker than I would've if I'd been sober.

"Wakey-wakey!" called a voice from the outside of my room, while knocking on my door. "C'mon Vi! Get up already or you'll miss breakfast". It was Lux, it couldn't have been anyone else.

"Hnnnn…" I groaned, still groggy, and rolled over. It hurt everywhere. My head was pounding, my mouth was dry, my throat ached, and, as I turned the bedside table light on, my eyes closed shut.

"Yeah, coming." I managed to say, but I'm not sure she heard me. Breakfast was always a good idea, especially when I was actually quite hungry.

I tried getting used to the dim light, trying to wake up. My hands felt sweaty and heavy, and I noticed I had slept with my gauntlets on. I was about to put a palm on my face when I realised that slapping myself wasn't the best thing to do.

I looked around my room. It was as messy as ever, with clothes everywhere, even dirty knickers were lying on the floor. I got up, stumbled and fell onto the bed again. I hadn't even changed to my pyjamas!

I undressed on my way to the bathroom and quickly got in the shower. Before I turned the water on, I noticed I had dry blood on my arm. I poked at it, unsure of what had caused it, and it hurt a little. It took me a while to figure out that it had been from breaking the glass.

The fact that I was extremely slow that morning wasn't helping me get into a better mood. I turned the water on, trying to cheer myself up, I couldn't just spend my entire day in a grump, and especially not on a Saturday.

When I'd showered, and got dressed, I headed over to the League's canteen, and walked over to a table were Lux and Ezreal were sitting. I didn't think I was interrupting anything.

"Hey sleepy head" The girl said to me. We weren't exactly friends, but I did know she tried to be friendly to everyone. "Jayce and Caitlyn are around. They want to speak to you."

That didn't sound like a good idea. I frowned, but I got up, saying that I needed to get some breakfast.

"The rest of us better hurry up, then." I heard a mocking voice behind me. It was exactly what I didn't need to get into an even worse mood. "Because you eat for three, you fat cow."

Jinx then burst into a fit of laughter, falling on the floor and kicking her legs up.

As I wasn't in any kind of mood to even deal with her, I ignored her, walking up to grab some food. While it was true that I eat quite a lot, I was in no way even close to fat, so her mean comments just bounced right off me. She followed me and watched me while I grabbed four pancakes, coated them in syrup, got some cereal and a coffee. I sat back down at my table while she asked me if I was really gonna eat all of that.

"Sure." I answered calmly, stuffing nearly a whole pancake into my mouth. The food was already making me feel better. My head still hurt like hell, but at least my stomach would stop growling.

"Where are your manners, _butch_?" She giggled. "Even Ezreal here is more feminine than you!"

"Hey!" The boy said, actually offended by her. I raised my hand for him to calm down and kept eating silently. She would eventually get bored of trying to annoy me, even if she was actually managing to, but she didn't know that, as I was hiding it well.

I heard footsteps behind me, and a hand was put on my shoulder. I gingerly turned my head slightly and found that Jayce was looking fondly at me. Caitlyn was beside him, waving her cuffs around.

"Oi, Cait! You here to arrest me again?" Jinx teased, in a far more playful mood than I'd ever seen her. "I haven't done anything. Like last night." Her tone accused her of something.

"Is she annoying you?" She asked us, adjusting her hat.

"Tryin' to." I said in between mouthfuls.

"Annoying Vi is my favourite Saturday morning activity!" Jinx said with a big smile on her face.

"Scram, kid!" The defender spat at her.

"Uuuh, I'm soooo scared!" She whispered sarcastically, putting her hands on her cheeks. "This has turned up to be no fun… Boo, I'm leaving."

"I must say" Ezreal said while he watched Jinx leave. "I'm pretty surprised with the way you handled her today, Vi."

"Hmm?" I mumbled, looking up at him. I'd stuffed another half pancake in my mouth.

"Normally, you'd chase her around the canteen…" He trailed off, slightly disgusted by my eating.

I swallowed, nodding my head at him. If I wasn't hangover, I'd totally done it. But, recent events had me pretty weak. Not even chasing her down would cheer me up.

"Yeah, well, I'm just tired, is all." I drank some of my coffee.

"I remember that one time" Lux giggled. "I was watching you play and you were on different teams, and you chased her all around the jungle just to kill her. Even when half her team was after you, you didn't back down!"

I remembered that moment. She'd annoyed me, said something to aggravate me, so I just had to punch the breath away from her. It was only fair to nurse my hurt ego back to full strength. I'd died because two more champions had been following me, but it'd been so worth it.

"Anyway" Caitlyn signalled Jayce and they both sat beside me on the table, each at either side of me. An alarm went off in my brain, and my chest started to feel tight. The now nearly familiar sick feeling washed over again, and I remembered last night. "Vi, would you like to play with us?"

"We're gonna play a 'girls vs. boys' match, and the female champions need a jungle! You up for it?" Jayce smiled at me

"Is Jinx playing?" I asked in a neutral kind of tone.

"No, I'll be adc." The sheriff answered plainly.

"I'm playing too!" The defender grinned, his perfect teeth shining. He was holding two thumbs up and nodding his head, probably trying to encourage me.

"Me too!" Lux giggled. "I'm mid against Twisted Fate."

"Oh, no." Ezreal looked almost jealous. "Don't let him invite you over to play cards this time, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah." The lady of luminosity sighed, rolling her eyes. "I know, he'll trick me and I'll lose money again, yeah, I get it."

"Yeah, ok, I'll do it." I said, half-heartedly. If I was jungle, I could gank top 'till I killed Jayce as many times as it would satisfy me, and absolutely ignore bot lane. At least I would be able to vent my frustrations with a little fighting. "When is it?"

"Whenever we're ready!" Caitlyn smiled at me, finally warming up. "Leave, Jayce, I got some strategy to talk over that you can't hear."


	2. Girls vs Boys

Hello! First of all, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! I haven't been on for long on this site and I was really surprised at all the nice feedback I got for the first chapter! Really, you people made my day :D I hope this chapter is good enough for you, but, if not, there will be more to come!

I'm really sorry for taking so long in writing this, well, actually, editing it. I had this written ages ago, but was too lazy to re-read it. The good news is that I've written most of chapter 3 already, so I will be posting it soon, I hope.

Have fun reading this!

* * *

><p>I must admit, it wasn't the best day for a match. I'd cried myself to sleep the night before, while heavily drunk, because I was broken-hearted, and now I had to play with and against the two love birds that were making me feel this way. It was my own stupid fault, actually, as I'd agreed to play with no thought to the consequences, and even forgetting about my blasted headache.<p>

But minion killing and jungle lurking sure was fun! At least it helped me keep my mind busy and away from my still aching chest.

I decided not to gank till I was level six, so I could have my ulti ready. I went back to my base to heal up and buy some extra kit. Riven asked for my help just in the right moment.

"Coooomin'!" I joyfully said, as I ran up to top line. I hid in the bush to try and ambush Jayce, but it must've been warded because he looked straight at me.

"Start attacking!" I cheered the female champion on. She nodded ever so slightly and she activated her broken wings, lashing forwards towards him. As soon as she stunned him, I punched my way over to him, dealing him a blow. He flashed out of the way, shaking his head. He managed to hit her from a distance, while I dodged it. She was on pretty low health, so she backed away a bit and told me she'd be going to base.

"I'll be right back. I'm sure you can handle him on your own."

I nodded at her, said a slight "Okay" and tensed up, prepared for battle. I lifted my gauntlets up, peering in between them, ready to punch at the slightest of his movements.

"Vi…" He sighed. He was leaning on his turret. Should I risk going underneath it?

I spat on the ground, ready for action. Why wasn't he doing anything? I'd learnt from battle that he was quick and skilled, he could've easily fired at me from that distance.

"I'm glad we're alone. I've been wanting to talk to you."

My fists unclenched and my arms fell to my sides in a second's time. I was more than surprised. No! I couldn't let my guard down this easily! It… it's just that… I hadn't expected him to swallow his pride so easily. What was going on? Was their jungle on his way? Was I about to be attacked? I looked around me, starting to feel uneasy.

"Don't worry, no one's coming." He sighed again. "I'm sorry we've only had the chance to talk like this… here. But, it's seems you've been avoiding me lately."

Yes, it was true. I had. I frowned, lifting my fists up again, defensively. He looked… almost sad. He walked towards me, his hammer thing beside his turret, his hands in the air.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, alright?" He said as he got closer to me. He brushed my check with his hand, but slowly lowered both his arms. "I just want to talk to you."

"Well, get on with it, then." I said in between clenched teeth.

"I…I… Vi… nothing's been the same for me since you stopped talking to me. Stopped looking at me. Stopped smiling at me. Stopped being yourself around me."

I clenched my teeth again, looking down at the dirt and my shoes. This feeling in my chest… it was just getting worse, tighter. Was this… _guilt_? Fuck, this was all so confusing.

"I'd kill to get you to be the same with me." He said again. I couldn't bear looking into his eyes. His hands were now strongly groping my shoulders, squeezing. They were so warm… so firm…

He put a finger on my lips, touching them ever so softly. He grabbed my chin tenderly and made me look up at him. His eyes… they were… showing me his soul. Nearly.

"But… you're with Caitlyn." I managed to choke out, my chest feeling tighter than ever. I didn't want to hear his answer, I didn't…

He frowned, his face almost hurt.

"No, I'm not."

My eyes widened, and he noticed how my expression changed. He slowly leaned in, while still making us not lose eye contact. Our noses were inches away, I could feel his hot breath nearly panting against my lips. Was his heart beating as hard as mine? What did all of this mean?

Something broke us apart. A fully healed Riven had jumped on us and stunned Jayce again. I snapped back into reality, kicking myself mentally for having been "charmed" so easily by him.

She looked at me questionably, a sly eyebrow raised. I decided not to linger any longer and started punching him.

"Ladies, ladies! Not fair, I'm unarmed!" He cried out, almost mockingly. I noticed he was back to his normal self.

I let Riven take the kill. She looked at me, huffing and smiled slightly.

"So… care to tell me what happened to you?" She asked, almost amused.

"I… he… Well… I dunno." I concluded, my shoulders hunched.

"It's the Jayce charm, isn't it? Works every time. He's such a womanizer…" She trailed off. "I'm surprised he hadn't used it on you before."

He had. I looked at the floor, remembering it. It'd been weird, to say the least. She noticed I was uncomfortable.

"Well, thanks for the kill. Go help Lux, Twisted Fate's being quite pushy."

I nodded and started walking down the little stream of water, calling out for the Lady of Luminosity.

"Blondieee, I'm on my way!" I rubbed my right shoulder with one of my big gauntlets, not being able to shake off the strange sensation I was feeling all throughout my body. I hid, while she backed away a bit. When she trapped him, I used my vault breaker to punch him, while Lux placed a lucent singularity, making it explode instantly. Finally, she used her laser on him, and he managed to flash out of the way with very low health. Just one punch from me made me take the kill.

She didn't mind that I'd killed him, and made me high-five her.

"Go teamwork!" She said happily.

I went into the jungle again, to start killing monsters. I ignored Caitlyn's cries for a gank, and, moments after, Sona died. The adc started screaming out my name. It somehow made me feel needed, so I answered plainly that I was on my way. I couldn't help but smirk at the idea that without me, she was dead.

She was in a much worse state than I imagined. She was hiding in her turret, moving from one side to the other, fidgeting and alert, ready to jump at the slightest movement. Taric, Graves and Lee Sin were surrounding her, as if she was her prey.

"Hey there, Cupcake!" I tried to say cheerfully, ignoring the sensation in my chest that was making it hard to breathe for me. I tried desperately to focus on the game, but it was getting quite tough for me to do so.

"Took you pretty fucking long!" She nearly screamed exasperatedly, hitting Graves and then ducking.

"Don't swear." I walked over to the turret, smirking at the enemy. "It's unladylike."

She was about to retort something when I got in front of her just in the right moment. I was hit by Grave's buckshot, while she had been protected by me.

She nearly yelled my name, but I grabbed her forcefully and made her get out of the way of Lee Sin's sonic wave.

The woman beside me was looking at me in disbelief, but I just smirked cockily at the whole scenario. In the distance I could see Sona walk up to us quickly, a purple aura surrounding her. As soon as she was close, she engulfed Caitlyn and myself in the green aura, healing us both. Her music soothed me slightly, making me lose my sudden confidence, something I was thankful for. It wasn't the time to get cocky; we still hadn't won.

What happened next was a blur. I think I headed in for the action too quickly, was dazed by Taric, and killed by Graves. I hadn't even been able to defend myself properly, or to even escape. All I felt was that I was about to throw up… and then, I was dead.

I was suspended in the land of the dead, my eyes shut, my head tilted. I could still hear Caitlyn screaming my name. With each shriek in her voice, my chest hurt.

It didn't take me long to revive, and when I was plopped on the base, I nearly fell down.

"Oh, god, I really think I'm gonna throw up…" I wheezed, bracing myself. I tumbled out of the base, walking slowly up to bot lane. There was no way I could concentrate now, not with Jayce's words still in my head, not with her urgent screams still sounding in my ears. My chest was on flames, goddammit. That's the only thing I could pay attention to. The tight, unbearable pressure pressing against me. The agonizing feeling of guilt. The stupid reminders that I was in love with the wrong person.

Thankfully, when I walked in on the fight, Lux had come down to help, Graves and Taric were nowhere to be seen, and Lee Sin was making a run for it. I assumed the other two had been killed with the blonde's help.

Caitlyn turned to look at me as I walked up to them. She stared briefly into my eyes, sending waves of distress through my body. She seemed annoyed at me, and her face looked slightly disgusted.

"Vi, your reckless actions cost you your life." She said plainly, looking at me defiantly. "We've been over this a thousand times! When will you ever learn?"

I growled in frustration. It was true that I might have been a tad too reckless, but this was a virtual game! When we went against criminals together, I was much more cautious, and she knew it.

For a slight moment, I thought she was telling me off for something different, and my thoughts turned to Jayce. Maybe she knew of the strange encounter we'd had earlier in the game? I knew she loved him, and that they had this… _thing_… going on. It angered me even more to realise that she was telling me off not for some stupid action, but because she was jealous that I had had a talk with her lover boy, and was camouflaging her annoyance with something completely different.

I snarled at her, my eyes narrowing. I knew she always took this way too seriously.

"This is a game, _Cait_." I made an effort to not call her Cupcake. "One meant for our entertainment, not a real league fight. Take it easy."

"No, you take it seriously. I've seen _Jinx_ play better than you are doing today."

How _dare_ she compare that **_girl_** with me!? She was trying-and succeeding-to make me boil over in annoyance, knowing far too well what that would do to me.

I hated her. Hated her for knowing me so well. Hated her for making me improve my performance by provoking me. I stomped off in a fury, clenching my fists, not knowing where I should head.

"I love that she's a hothead" I heard her chuckle. "She's so easy to manipulate."

Her last comment made me fume even more, to a point that I would've tried to go against their whole team, solo. But instead, I walked straight into the jungle, to calm down. I wasn't feeling any less uneasy, my teeth still clenched, my chest still tight, my thoughts all over the place. At least I didn't feel like vomiting anymore.

"Hey, babe." I heard his cool voice behind me. I turned around quickly to see him, propped up by the weight of his hammer. He was smiling, his eyebrow raised. Jayce was staring intently at me, one of his hands fiddling with the rose of his debonair suit. "I was hoping to get a chance to speak to you once again. We were rudely interrupted before, remember?"

Again, I felt at a loss for words. He walked over to me, smiling broadly, until he placed one hand on my waist, the other on my face. I frowned a little, unsure of what he was going to do next, while he pushed me closer to him. Quickly, he leaned in and kissed my lips, while I stood there, frozen on the spot, staring at his closed eyes and relaxed features.

"You are one dynamite gal." He said when he broke the kiss, still smiling.

I nearly choked. My eyes widened even more, and then I frowned, feeling instantly angry once again. My fists clenched and I took a step back, separating myself from him. He tried to grab my wrist, but I jerked it away quickly.

"Jayce! This isn't fucking funny!" I screamed at him.

"What?" He laughed, trying to play it cool.

I knew what this was all about, and I was not going to fall. I would not be charmed by him just so he could win. I was stronger than that. Without further hesitation, I punched him right in his smug face.

"Vi!" He said, clutching his jaw. He was lucky that nothing hurt when we played, because I'd put so much force into it, I could've broken something. He saw that I was ready to punch him again, and he backed away, grabbing the hammer from the floor, but still looking me in the eyes. "Stop it!"

"_You_ stop it." I spat, my brow furrowed, my teeth clenching.

"Look, I really don't want to fight!" He grimaced, taking a few steps backwards. "What's gotten into you!?"

I didn't answer him, I just kept walking towards him, enjoying how pathetic he looked trying to run away from me.

"Still angry?" He asked.

"You betcha." I screamed in my head, not wanting to even talk to him. Memories of our past flashed into my mind, making my fists clench tighter. I needed to… I delivered another blow to his face, and then another, and another. He barely dodged the third hit, and I could see he was getting even more nervous than before. He lifted his hammer up, as if he was threatening me, but didn't do anything with it. I would end this pathetic moment once and for all.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOY AROUND WITH ME" I screamed at him, at the verge of crying again, something I did not want to do around people, especially not him. I activated my vault breaker and finally hit him, knocking him back. I just had to… fight the tears and kill him quickly. It's not like he was putting up much of a fight.

"I'm not… agh!" He tried to shield the next blow that I aimed at his face, this time backing up even further. "Please, stop! I want to talk to you!"

"How so very 'opportune', right, Jayce? You try to flirt with me right in the middle of a battle… I will not fall for it!" I punched him once more. He was on low health, and still hadn't even tried to damage me. Something inside me made me reconsider what was going on. He hadn't even touched me… was I getting this wrong?

"Enough!" He screamed, throwing his hammer to the floor and lifting his hands up. He was panting, his hair was slightly messy and he was sweating noticeably. "I give up, Vi. Kill me."

My eyes grew wider, my heart pumping inside my chest. My lips felt weird, still tingling from our previous kiss. It was funny how we couldn't feel pain in the battlefield, but we could feel any other kind of physical contact, and even enjoy it. I timidly took off my right gauntlet and raised my hand to his face. He flinched, thinking that I was going to deal the final blow, but he soon eased back into his previous position, meeting my hand halfway. He closed his eyes as soon as my palm touched his cheek tenderly, while I just stared at him, my mouth slightly open, my tummy recoiling in on itself. I couldn't even begin to understand what was going on inside my chest, but my brain was full of the memories of the things we'd done together, of how it felt when we were friends, before he so horribly hurt me. It was a nice sensation, touching his warm cheek, making my flesh tingle in delight and my heart warm up a little with the pleasantness of our current situation. I smiled at him, thinking that it could all be alright for only a few seconds… until I remembered.

We couldn't go back to being friends. Ever. Not after the way things had changed, not after the things that had happened. Not after the fact that he was seeing Caitlyn, which was destroying my whole existence. Just, no.

I removed my hand from his face quickly, and, as soon as I did, he opened his eyes in alarm, not smiling any more. My gauntlet was back on in a matter of seconds, and, before he could say my name, I'd taken his life.

"Easy" I smirked, hearing him scream 'Vi' from the land of the dead over and over again. It sounded almost pleading, but I ignored it.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked, walking back up to mid lane, where Riven and Lux were trying to defend our second turret.

"Not much." The Exile said, jumping on the minions that were attacking our tower.

"Hey, Vi!" The mage smiled cheerfully. "Great to see ya! I'll trap them and then you can both jump on them, got it?"

We both nodded in agreement. She managed to hit only one of the enemies, which was good enough. I punched my way towards him while the other girl quickly dashed forwards, covering herself with a shield. She stunned poor Lee Sin, and Taric, who'd been close. Lux quickly fired her laser, and in a half a moment, their jungler was dead. Graves and his support had been attacking me, so I moved out of the way to avoid getting killed. For a few seconds, I couldn't see anything and I started to panic, without realising it had been a trick from the other team's carry. Riven had been stunned by Taric, so Blondie quickly shielded her.

"Don't jump back in." She warned me. "I'll try to do some damage."

The game ended soon after. Surprisingly enough, it was a victory for us girls, after I'd been provoked some more from Caitlyn, which got me to do a triple kill. Riven got a kill and thanks to Lux, we aced them. The three of us that were still alive, started pushing mid, destroying their turret and then an inhibitor. We went back to base to reunite and buy some kit, prepared to destroy them once and for all.

It ended up being quite a fun game. As soon as we heard the loud victory scream from the announcer, we were all teletransported back to the summoning room. I fist bumped my allies, smiling and congratulating them, while they did the same. All except for Caitlyn, who quickly ran up to meet Jayce.

I grew instantly angry at the sight, and more so when I saw them hug. The feeling in my chest appeared again, and I decided to leave, shoving past Twisted Fate, who was holding up a bunch of flowers for Lux. I tried to concentrate on the noise my heavy footsteps made on the cold floor, hoping that would take my mind off things.

"Maybe" I said to myself "I'd be better off forgetting it. If I could just accept it, move on… I'd be happier." I knew I was right, but it was going to be very hard. I couldn't just ignore these feelings, and especially not when they displayed so much affection in front of me.

It was probably not the best idea in the world, but it seemed like a temporary solution: getting as drunk as possible, and, if I was lucky, I'd be able to forget them. Or pass out and hit my head so hard on the floor that I wouldn't wake up again. Either was fine.

* * *

><p>I know what I've done! I'm a really bad person! :) So... I copied the "You are one dynamite gal" line from Wreck-it-Ralph, one of my favourite all-time movies! If you haven't seen it, it is worth it. And yes, I totally see Jayce saying that to Vi.<p>

See you all soon! (I hope)


	3. Surprise!

Hello there! Is it me or has FanFiction changed a bit?

Anyway, sorry for taking soooo long on this. I really wanted it to be great, and I made an effort, but it took me forever to finish it because I've been busy and away and stuff. I'm really sorry. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone, and I'm really sorry for the wait. I'm quite tired right now so I haven't been able to do a check after my normal edit, so I apologize for any mistakes I might have overlooked. I'll check it some other day, I promise.

Thank you so much for the reviews, the favourites and the follows. I really hope you enjoy this and you're willing to continue reading this.

Ok, now about the story. The game they play was supposedly invented by Twisted Fate, and yes, I made up the rules and such, just don't pay it much attention, I let my imagination wander maybe a bit too much. I could write them down, I suppose, but right now I'm busy with... writing the next chapter? Yeah, that should keep me occupied.

I'll let you read now :)

* * *

><p>"Wanna join us?" Twisted Fate smiled at me, hands on his cards, eyes glinting.<p>

"Sure" My voice faltered. I wasn't very good at those types of games, and I wasn't sure gambling was a good idea, but, honestly, it felt like it didn't matter. I took a seat next to Talon.

The man laid enough cards for all of us, and once he had, we all picked up ours and had a look at them. My gaze drifted to Graves, who was sitting to my right, a big cigar in his mouth. The smell was nearly making me dizzy.

I was in the dark room of the Bar of Leagues, were not all the champions dared enter. It was a great place for the mood I was in, and that's why I was there that day, because I really wasn't the sort that would frequent that kind of place.

Gragas walked around, serving us when we wanted some drinks. Riven was dressed as a bunny rabbit, with bills stuffed neatly in certain discrete places of her outfit, as she was walking around, tending to the men who wanted her attention.

I stared at my cards, trying to put on a poker face. I couldn't help but frown at the disaster. I had two LeBlancs, four TFs and a Shaco.

"Let's let the lady start" Fate said, smiling from ear to ear. I gulped and muttered a slight 'One Enchantment' to which his answer was: "Coming right up! Trade it in."

I put the cards on the table, the right way up and he nodded as he gave me a ring, which I placed in front of me.

Graves chuckled slightly. "I raise you that Enchantment and a Gold Coin."

"Ooh, risky move!" Talon said. I hadn't even registered that he was playing, I thought his attention had been all caught by Riven prancing about in the slutty outfit.

"I'll pull it off." The adc said, taking a deep puff from his cigar. He traded his cards in and snatched my Enchantment from my hand. "Gimme the Coin."

Twisted obliged, handing him the round object. "Now, for my turn. Two Gold Coins, plus a Secret Card for me! Aha!" He showed us his hand and grabbed what was his.

"But now you have no cards" Graves smirked "Which leaves you in disadvantage."

"Ah, if only I'd thought of that first…" Twisted answered, amused. He smiled at me. "Imma use my Secret Card now. On Vi."

"Oh, what?" I grunted, almost in disbelief as he snatched my remaining LeBlanc and two TF's away from my hand.

"My turn." Said Talon. He had beckoned Riven to come closer, and made her sit on his lap. He was playing with her bunny tail with his left hand, while holding his cards in his right. He put them down and then grabbed only one. "I'm gonna trade this Shaco in for one of your famous purple Special Cards."

"Sure. Here you go."

The girl on his lap smiled slightly. "Whatcha gonna do if you lose? I believe the money's not yours to spend."

"Course it is! And I'm not going to lose." He looked at me, smiling again. "So, I heard you played an interesting match today, Vi, Graves, Twisted."

"Aha" The other man grunted, chugging his ale down. "It wasn't interesting, it was more of a… thing I had to do."

"A bet's a bet." Fate said, shuffling the cards with one hand. He dealt us two more each, then put the deck down. "Next time, don't mess with Draven."

"This is new" I piped in. "Care to tell me what it's about?"

"Course, Missy." Talon said. "Maybe the man himself will be willing to speak."

"Nothing much to it, actually." Graves grunted, staring directly at his hands. "Jayce wanted an adc for the stupid match, and he asked Draven, but that godforsaken son of a bitch wasn't in the mood, so we gambled to see who would have to go."

I frowned. Jayce? The match had been his idea?

"And well, Graves lost." Talon finished the sentence for him, chuckling to himself. "Hey, Riven, I heard you played too. Against that unbearably bad womanizer?"

"Yup. Beat the crap outta him, though."

"That's my girl! Go bring us some whiskey or something, hun, my mouth's dry. And Graves is still sober."

"Fuck off."

"Anyway, enough chit-chat! Your turn, sweetie." Twisted Fate said to me, grinning slightly. I looked at my cards, but they were as useless as could be. I didn't even have one Shaco, which meant I wouldn't be able to buy any cards that could boost my gameplay.

"Ahm…" I hesitated. "I fold."

"Oh, bad move." The man next to me took the cigar out of his mouth and tapped the ash away with one finger. "I'm using my Ring, placing it on Twisted. You cannot play this turn."

"Yeah, yeah! I _do_ know the rules! I did invent this game, Graves!"

"Wow, was not expecting that." Talon whistled. "Good move."

"I know, I know."

We played a few more rounds in almost silence, with a few light insults and name calling, apart from the in-game fights between each other. I was losing sourly and Graves was getting pretty drunk by the time Twisted forced me to have some alcohol. I knew it was to dull my senses even more, and I could not fight the fact that I wanted them to be dulled.

I was on the brink of having to either take my top off (only for women players, just for the fun of the men) or pay up when the ambiance changed again.

A man walked in with two girls, one in each arm.

"Heeey! It's Draaaaaven!" He almost sang at the top of his voice. Always making a scene. I wasn't at all fond of him, despite his belief that he was loved by everybody.

He let go on the girls and walked quickly towards our table, staring at us in silence. It was Twisted's turn, and he got another Secret Card. He looked at it slyly and placed it with his others.

"Interesting set of players." The Executioner said, shaking his head in amusement. "I bet I know who's gonna lose."

"No more betting." Graves grumbled, finish his fifth drink. He slammed the glass on the table and called Gragas for a refill.

"Aye, aye! I'm comin'!" The bartender said, slightly pissed off. The clientele that day was being especially picky.

"Funny we should see you here, Vi." Draven said. "We don't often see the looks of a police enforcer like you in a grim, disorderly, not law abiding dump like this one. Have you been corrupted, I wonder?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's just here for some fun, Draven. Leave her alone."

"Actually, I was growing bored of those bimbos." The man pointed his thumb in the girls' direction. "I've already bedded them, but, you know which woman I've never had the pleasure to fuck?"

I was dreading the answer, knowing who it was going to be. I swallowed, uneasy, but tried to keep a feisty look on my face. He placed his right hand under my chin and forced my head upwards to face him, to look him straight in his smug, narcissistic eyes.

"No way, Draven." I spat, trying to force my head away from his grasp.

"Wrong answer. Draven always gets what he wants."

"I said" Riven got up from Talon's lap to stare at the man in front of me "Leave her alone."

The executioner sighed, stopped grasping my chin and left us alone. He went over to the bar and started shouting orders at Gragas, who only huffed at him, making Draven become even more impatient. I caressed the area that the man had held on to, frowning and blinking. I wasn't feeling alright.

The scene had left the other men speechless and the game paused. Twisted Fate cleared his throat and asked us if we wanted to continue. It was my turn to be the thief, and it was probably the only part of the game that I enjoyed. I stole one Mystery Card from Graves, who, annoyed, asked if it was revenge from the time he'd stolen my Ring.

"Perhaps" I chuckled, although, to tell the truth, I had already forgotten about that. I had chosen to steal from him, because, out of the three of them, he was the least vengeful.

He grumbled something unintelligible in response, probably due to the fact that he was heavily drunk by now. He was about to place some cards when his face turned white and he passed out on the table, hitting it hard with his head.

I gasped and immediately sprung on my feet, ready for whatever could happen next.

"Relax, Vi" Twisted Fate calmed me down. "He does this every other day. I'll go call Leona."

He got up and walked over to the Bar entrance, opening the door and letting in a huge amount of light. I had to shield my eyes for a few seconds. He disappeared, and all we could hear were the sounds of laughter coming from the other side of the door. A few minutes after, he was back with the Radiant Dawn behind him, looking worried.

"Again?" She sighed when she got to our table. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head "When will he learn…?"

Twisted Fate and Talon helped her get him on his feet and put him on her shoulders, so she could carry him home.

"Oooof… I keep forgetting how heavy he is…" She whispered. "He's lucky that I'm pretty strong."

"Yeah, he's lucky that he has a support that cares so much for him." Twisted said, the smile fading from his face.

"Do you need help?" I asked, and she jumped when she heard my voice.

"Oh, Vi! Didn't see you there, uhm, ma'am! No, don't worry, I've done this many times before. Just enjoy your evening."

She started walking slowly, dragging his dead weight around. Talon opened the door for her, and again the dim room was full of the light and joy of the main chamber of the Bar of Legends. Leona nodded at him as she walked past and then the door was closed.

"I'm sorry, Vi." Twisted Fate gazed at me, truly apologetic. "Don't think we can finish the game now."

I was secretly pleased, but then I remembered that I had been losing it.

"So, uhm… do I have to pay?"

"No!" He chuckled. "Graves passed out first, that means he forfeited; he's gotta pay up. You're free to go!"

"Thanks." I smiled, bowing my head slightly. I gathered my things while Talon came up to me, holding Riven by her waist. She was smiling from ear to ear, and was blushing a little bit.

"We're leaving" He said, grinning slightly. I had a vague idea of what they were about to do, and I couldn't help but smile back at them. "Nice playing with you. Hopefully we'll finish a game someday." I nodded at him eagerly and watched as she snuggled against his chest as they walked out of the secret room.

I looked at Twisted Fate, who was shuffling his cards and putting the game away, humming to himself. I was about to go to him and help him out, but decided that going home was a better idea.

I walked up to the main door, and opened it slightly. The first thing I saw made my tummy turn, and my eyes narrowed. Jayce and Caitlyn were together again, having some drinks, sharing some laughs.

"Guess I'm staying here then." I said to myself, trying to not let anger take over me again. I walked over to a table and called Gragas over.

"Aye, what'll be?" He grumbled. I whispered to give me what Graves had had and he started laughing. "You're a woman with a strong stomach."

I tried not to scowl at him as he walked away. Before he'd come back with my drink, a figure slinked behind me and sat at my side, quickly putting his arm around me.

"Rough day?" Draven asked, smirking at me.

"Yeah. What do you care, anyway?"

"Oh, I don't really. I'm just making small talk. I was wondering what could've happened to you that you ended up in here."

I didn't answer, but I did remember. After the game, I'd felt my chest about to explode, or suffocate me or something. I wasn't even feeling hungry. All I wanted was for the pain to stop. I had started running, in a quick attempt to flee from my emotions, until I was breathless, in front of my apartment. I reached my room and had thrown myself on the bed, and screamed into my pillow. I didn't understand anything! I keep replaying Jayce's kiss in my mind and thinking that nothing made sense. I had started eating ice-cream, but threw up after I ate two pots of it. When my tummy had settled a bit, I had walked into the Bar of Legends, but they were there, smiling and waving at me. I entered the Secret Room so I wouldn't see them. I had never been in it before, and it was obvious why. I didn't fit in in a place like that, but that didn't matter. It wasn't as if I wasn't strong enough to cope with it. After mooching there for a bit, not doing anything, I walked over to TF, Talon and Graves and was invited to play.

Gragas brought my drink over and placed it roughly in front of me, making me snap out of it.

"C'mon then! Drink up!" Draven chuckled.

I started chugging it down, fighting the tears from appearing in my eyes as the liquid ran down my throat.

"I'm impressed." The executioner said. "You're nearly as good as Draven."

"Shut up" I grumbled. I was just starting to get a little bit drunk, but maybe not enough.

"So, Vi." He came closer to me. "Ever been with a man?"

"Yes" I answered almost automatically, then cursed myself for doing so. That was none of his business!

"Good, good. C'mon, have some more. Finish it up" He made a gesture, and in less than two minutes, Gragas had brought over another huge jug and plopped it in front of me. A slight feeling of dread was filling me, but Draven had forced my nearly half empty glass to my lips and I had to swallow so I wouldn't choke. When I finished it, he victoriously placed it on the table and smiled broadly at me.

"Good girl! So, tell me, Vi. Have you ever fucked a Noxian?"

"No…" My head was starting to spin. I wouldn't be able to handle it much longer.

"Well, tonight you're going to have the pleasure of fucking the best Noxian there is." He whispered huskily into my ear, shoving his thumb into his chest.

"No…" My mind was wondering far away… it wouldn't take much more… I'd end up agreeing… or passing out. Neither of those ideas seemed safe.

"You need to get even more drunk… I see." He forced the second jug against my mouth, so I opened it unwillingly and started drinking. I had to force the mug away so I could breathe, and he grunted, annoyed. With one hand, he was fondling the back of my head, fiddling with my hair, the other had been holding the glass. He let it go, and then started moving them around my body. It took me a while to figure out what he was doing.

"Hey! Stop that!" I grunted, trying to remove his wondering hands from my clothing.

"Stop what, babe? Don't you like it?"

I didn't feel anything. It was as if I was numb. His fingers hadn't stopped roaming, and, if I didn't look down, I didn't know where they were.

"Drink some more!" He ordered, but I wouldn't budge. This didn't feel right. I didn't want this.

"No…" but I was too weak to protest.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard someone say. I looked up, and in my dizzy and confused mind, I was unable to work out what was going on. I had to focus for some time until I noticed Darius standing in front of me. He was staring at his brother, and it looked like he was really pissed off. "I will not tolerate more of this behaviour, Draven. I've had enough of you emotionally scarring women like this."

"What are you talking about!?" The brother retorted and they started arguing.

I didn't understand much of what was going on, except that Twisted Fate came over to me and told me to leave before it was too late. He didn't offer to take me home, but I thought I would be fine. I left the room through the main entrance, and as I was about to open the door of the Bar of Legends, I noticed a firm hand grasp my shoulder.

"Vi!"

I slowly turned around and found myself staring at Caitlyn.

"Cu-Cupcake!" I stumbled on my words, making it obvious that I was intoxicated, but I couldn't help it, my tongue felt numb and heavy in my mouth.

"Wow, you're really drunk… Well, isn't that just perfect?" She smiled, and held my shoulder with one hand. "We better get some coffee in you."

She walked me over to a table and made me sit down. I slumped in my seat, and buried my face in my arms, closing my eyes. I only wanted to sleep… I…

A warm hand on my back made me lift my heavy head up. She placed a steaming mug in front of me and said something which I was unable to register. I grabbed it and started drinking it quickly. At first I didn't notice just how hot it was, I just gulped it down quickly. I needed to get sober again, and maybe punch the fuck out of Draven. My mind wondered. What had just happened? Why…? Oh, god. I felt like I was going to throw up again.

But Caitlyn was at my side, reassuring me that everything was fine. Nothing made sense. Normally she'd tell me off for getting so stupidly intoxicated. Something was off, but I wasn't sure what.

"Come" She ordered, getting up. She had to help me lift my own weight from my chair, and then dragged me over to the bathroom.

"What're we… uuh… doin' 'ere?" I slurred, noticing how pathetic I was at that moment.

"What do you think, Vi? Christ…" She groaned, annoyed by how slow I was being. In my mind, we could do so many things in there… until I realised I really, really had to take a leak.

"Oh." I stumbled into the tiny cubicle, hitting one of my arms against the cold wall.

"Need help in there?" she chuckled sarcastically after closing the door.

I struggled to remove my belt, panting and gasping as my clumsy fingers were unable to. After nearly a minute of uselessly wrestling with my clothing, I was starting to get nervous, my bladder full and hurting.

"Vi?" Caitlyn asked, a bit worried. "Seriously, need help?"

"Ah!" I gasped, not wanting to admit defeat, but after a meek pause, I whispered an answer. "Maybe…"

She walked in almost arrogantly, looked me in the eyes and then stared at my belt, letting it loose in two seconds flat. I blushed when her touch brushed against me.

"Need me some more?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

I shook my head, pulling my trousers down as she turned around, left and closed the door behind her.

When I came out, she was waiting for me, sitting on the basin, her legs crossed. As soon as she saw me, her face twisted into a sly smile.

"You finished?" she asked as I walked over to where she was. I nodded, turning the tap on and washing my hands. She then jumped off and started splashing water on my face. I closed my eyes and quickly retreated, but she pushed me forward, until I was completely soaked. My head felt clearer as the cold liquid ran down my features. "C'mon, let's take you home."

She patted my back and opened the door, letting me go out first. She walked over to the table and picked up her things, then we exited the bar. We walked in silence as she took me to my apartment. I difficultly took the keys out of my pocket and gave them to her, so that she could open the door. She also helped me up the stairs, and then, squeezed my shoulder.

"Well, I leave you here." She said, smiling. I nodded, while she walked away, waving.

I struggled to open the lock, and when I did, I tripped and nearly fell over.

"Fuck… ha, ha, ha. Heh…" I giggled, and left my things on the sofa. I stumbled around until I was able to reach my bedroom. I turned the light on and quickly opened the door, walking in. What I saw made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey, babe." Jayce greeted me with a sparkling smile. My eyes roamed his body in disbelief, as he was lying on my bed, completely naked, with his hammer covering his unmentionables, the hilt poking at his chest. He was holding his head with one hand, propped on his elbow, while the other was running a finger up and down the full length of his torso, staring at me seductively.

My mouth opened wide instinctively as I gasped in surprise.

"What the fuck, Jayce!?" I screamed at him, not knowing what to do. I felt anger bubbling up again, and had so many questions that I wanted to ask, I didn't know where to begin.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I held my hand up and he shut it, still smiling.

"Don't even bother." I sighed, rapidly exiting the room and closing the door behind me with a loud slam. I couldn't think straight, but I'm not sure I wanted to. I could hear him calling my name, but I started running, punching the front door down and tumbling out of my apartment. I nearly fell down the stair, as I was in a rush to get out of there.

I wasn't sure where I was heading, but I got there fast enough. I reached the set of buildings and punched the door down, glass and metal breaking under the force of my gauntlets. I started screaming, walking past the debris and ran up the stairs until I reached her floor. I pummelled at her door, but with much less force, shouting her name out.

Her voice was muffled, but I still understood that she would be there in a second. I waited patiently, trying to distract myself by drumming my huge fingers on the wall, marking some kind of tune. My heart was pumping fast, my mouth felt dry and I needed to use the bathroom again. Plus, my head was asking my body why it had taken me there, even if it knew the answer. This would finish here and now, which only made me even more nervous.

Finally, she opened the door, and to my surprise, she was smiling mischievously. It took me a while to realise she was naked, barely covered by a towel. I tried to not look at her nearly exposed chest, but it was almost impossible. My eyes wandered, noticing her beautiful wet skin, the water dripping silently from her onto the floor. I walked past her in a rush, to keep myself from staring. And, I _was_ there for a reason, wasn't I? Shit, my chest felt tighter than ever. At least I wasn't as drunk as before, but alcohol had been the real reason I had impulsively gone there in the first place.

"I can't take this any longer." I said, turning around to look at her again. She had closed the door and had started walking towards me, still smiling, half amused, half interested by what I was going to do next. She looked so pretty without her police uniform on, or her normal league clothes, just…being her. Her hair was tied into a neat little bun, just a few strands were loose from the hairdo, framing her beautiful face. I took my gauntlets off quickly, throwing them on the floor, not caring if they broke. I grabbed her arm with one hand and pulled her towards me. She was surprised by my physical strength, as she'd never experienced it personally, but she didn't have enough time to react because I crushed my lips onto hers with a little force. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see how she reacted to my impulsive action.

She didn't move. My heart started beating faster, my tight chest finally relaxing, letting me breathe calmly. I loosened my grip on her arm, but didn't let her go. I bit her lip slightly, and she parted them, making me believe that she was giving my tongue permission to enter her mouth, so I made it dive inside. It met hers halfway, so we battled for dominance. She was an obviously much more experienced kisser, while I was rough and sloppy, forcing my tongue in her mouth, fighting to win whatever we were playing at.

I broke the kiss and finally gathered the courage to look at her face, and noticed she was smiling. I took this as a good sign and placed one arm on her back and the other under her knees, then picked her up and carried her to the bed, placing her gently on top.

"Vi! You're drunk!" She managed to say as I climbed on top of her. She was red and panting, as I lowered myself on top of her to snog her again. I was breathless too, blushing like she was, and my head was spinning, a gentle reminder of all the alcohol that I'd had to drink before.

"So?" I responded, kissing her neck sweetly. She didn't answer, pushing me off of herself, making me roll on the bed beside her. She got up, holding her towel tightly so I wouldn't be able to sneak peek. I smiled at her when she looked at me, and then she sighed.

"You can stay with me tonight." She told me, undoing her bun, letting her hair loose. I quickly ripped the clothes off of my body and snuck into her bed, snuggling up. I let out a tired but happy sigh before passing out.

* * *

><p>It finally happened! I'm sorry for the people that were expecting some Jayce and Vi action (although I cannot lie, I do ship them too!) but I really prefer these two ;)<p>

See ya! Thanks a lot for reading :)


End file.
